


Its your afterlife, Hellboy.

by ScribblesTheWriter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesTheWriter/pseuds/ScribblesTheWriter
Summary: Dying at the hands of Nimue, the Blood Witch, Hellboy finds himself in a Hell not described anywhere. Aided by the resident Princess, Hellboy does his best to keep a balance of order in his afterlife. Meanwhile, forces move that threaten not just Hell itself, but all of creation.





	1. The Meeting

**Pandemonium**

//   
  
The capital of Hell was massive structure built out of obsidian-black stone which oozed fire and magma, as if it had been built around the very two elements. Its massive size bore down on all who stood in front of it, growing larger and larger with each step, to remind all who approached of their place in hell.   
  
Inside, various demons of all sorts of classes moved around in a frenzy. 

Some merchants, selling their services to mortals, others lowly peasants, attempting to coerce the foolish mortals to grant them an exit from hell, others soldiers belonging to one of the various legions of Hell, awaiting their lords orders to spill blood in their name; all had a purpose in this grand capital.   
  
None dared to move without one.   
  
From the ledges of buildings were the lowest of hells slaves; damned souls not fit to even act as meat for the lords, or to act as bone and muscle for their legions. Theirs was a wretched existence, one of constant fear.   
  
Their lords had instructed them to remain present until such a time when the talks between all other Princes and Dukes of Hell had ended.   


This end, however, seemed nowhere in sight.   
  
At the very least, this meant they did not have to suffer their lords for the time being. A godsent in Hell, and the closest to a blessing they might ever receive.   
  
Still, one had noticed a distinct presence approach, a lord of Hell above other Princes or Dukes.   
  
The others dare not approach, their fear of what might come of so brazenly welcoming such a lord, or what their masters might do if they found they had disobeyed them.

This one, however felt a greater fear.

What if no-one welcomed or greeted this lord? 

A slighted lord was among the most terrifying forces in all of Hell, but one of this caliber?

Taking off from the balcony, he spread his wings as flew downward.    
  
“My lord..” called out the feeble, small bat-like creature, wings flapping desperately to keep its gaunt body in the air. Embers from the fire that managed their way past the cracks and crevices of the stone structure bite and chewed at his body.   
  
But he dared not show any signs of weakness.    
  
For someone, something like him to greet a being like this? Such an act would already seem like a slight to be sure, one his lords would suffer for, and in turn, make him suffer. Perhaps the others too.   
  
Yet any fears he might have had were washed away as he bowed his head before them.   
  
A man, tall and slender, his skin white as snow, with two red cheeks located at the ends of his black lips.   
  
He wore a pristine white suit, its inside a scarlet red, a black bowtie at his suits collar, the collar itself high enough that it focused all attention to his face.    
  
A large hat, the same colors as his suit, lay on top of his golden, lush hair. The hat however failed to cover bits of hair that managed to point their way out. Unlike the suit, in place of a simple bowtie was a fantastic purple ribbon that held in its center a beautiful red apple.   
  
Curiously, despite holding a black cane with another apple for a head lay in his hands, his walk was steady and graceful; the cane resting calmly in his hands.   
  
“Ah, whats hell come to these days?” he spoke, voice smooth as silk, and as tempting as sin “Used to be that you’d be welcomed by a large parade of mewling subjects, now?”   
  
He clicked his tongue rapidly.   
  
“The disrespect I tell you... oh!” a quick look of surprise was followed by an even quicker tip of his white hat “So sorry, I didn't notice you were there.”   
  
The smaller creature merely bowed his head, saying nothing in reply. Unfortunately, the lord took notice to this silence.   
  
“The correct thing to say is ‘No worries’ or ‘Its no big deal’, manners and all of course.” a deep knot formed in his belly “That aside, you wouldn’t have any idea where I might find those ‘Princes’ and ‘Dukes’ would you? Haven’t even had a chance to enjoy my morning and already they’re pestering me with their whinging.”    
  
The knot in his stomach remained, nearly causing him to fall to the ground and beg forgiveness. Yet the fear of what might happen if he held his tongue once again overruled this urgent sense of prostration.   
  
“T-t-they are in the main mausoleum.” he replied raising his head just, only to quickly lower it once he met eyes with the lord of Hell “M-my lord.”   
  
“Now, now there's no need to be so tense.” a soft hand was placed on his shoulder, nearly causing him to drop to the ground. Looking up, he was met with a great big toothy smile, the lord of Hell looking at him with such joy “Call me Lucifer, or if your feeling nasty, Satan.”    
  
With that, he dropped to the ground, placing his head on the stone, feeling the full force of stones heat as his flesh hissed against it. Pain shot through him, but he bore it without complain. Nothing would compare to what his lord would do to him if he caught or heard how casually he had presented himself towards the ruler of Hell.   
  
“Oh, come now.” another soft hand placed itself on his shoulder.    
  
He looked forward, all while keeping his head placed firmly on the ground, his eye nearly tore themselves as he witnessed something beyond his imagining.   
  
Lucifer, ruler of Hell, the prince of darkness, the Tempter, The Anointed Cherub, was kneeling to comfort him.   
  
His white suit touched the ground, yet remained unblemished. 

Indeed, it looked as if the heat around the stone receded, like the stone itself, the very fires of hell knew better than to attempt to burn its master.   
  
“What's your name?” he asked, his voice even softer, even more tempting.   
  
“I have none, my lord.” it was like his voice was not in his control.   
  
“Now that is a shame. And who holds your chain?”   
  
“Adrammelech.”   
  
“Adrammelech? Ol’ horse head? The jackass himself? He's quite the cruel master isn’t he? Very stupid too.”    
  
He stayed silent; his master was cruel beyond all belief, and surely if he were to slander his name, even so far from both eyes and ears, he would find out about it.   


Lucifer clicked his tongue.   


“How about this.” said Lucifer, standing up from the where he kneeled “Renounce your master, and I shall give you a new one, and a name to boot.”   
  
He tore his head from the stone, tearing off skin and flesh that had seared itself to it.    
  
Looking up, he saw the toothy smile settle into a softer one, a hand raised out to him.   
  
He couldn’t think, couldn’t move, he barely managed to breathe.   
  
Could this be fantasy? A new torture devised by his master? Perhaps he had done something, and now his master used, dark, horrible magics to torture him with such a fantasy.   
  
But before he had a chance to think on this further, he witnessed his small hand place itself in the soft hands of his now new master.

His body had answered for him.   
  
Another toothy smile went through the Prince of Darknesses face.   
  
“Excellent.” said Lucifer in a deep, soothing voice that ran through him as he felt his body lift itself from the ground. 

A light came from Lucifer's hand, and suddenly, his body felt lighter than it ever had, even when he had been alive.  
  
Releasing his hand, he quickly began to flap his wings once more, the elation that his new master had brought to him quickly fading.  
  
A light chuckle escaped from his master, and with that he began walking towards the large city, a noticeable step in his walk.  
  
“We’ll sort the details out later, but for now, let's settle on a name for you… Hmmm… how about... Dylan. Yes, you look like a Dylan. Do you like you name, Dylan?” he shook his head in response. Truly he would have settled for any name.  
  
“Yes, my lord.” and so, his name was Dylan.  
  
“Good. Now be a doll and help me find my way around this stinking shit-pile of capital. I swear, you leave the place for a century or two and suddenly there's a building here, a building there. Not to mention the crowds, all the blatant black alley deals out in the open? It’s awful really.”  
  
He did as his lord asked flying ahead and perching himself on a nearby statue to direct him better.   
  
As his master walked up the stairs, the various demons found on the inside fsaw who he was directing and quickly shushed themselves. They turned away, choosing to keep themselves busy so as to avoid offending or bothering their one, true ruler.   
  
Soldiers straightened themselves, sucking in their guts as they held their weapons tightly to their sides, and Peddlers lowered their voices, or bowed their heads as Lucifer passed them.  
  
Where normally they would gaze upon him with disgust, indifference, or regard him as something insignificant, none dared to gaze upon him now.  
  
It felt… Nice. As if he was bigger than he actually one  
  
Removing himself, Dylan once again flew ahead, this time down a large hallway filled with massive portraits depicting the rebellion and fall of the angels, and their construction of their Capital and the foundation of various circles of Hell.  
  
“Everyone's so serious, I don’t really know why.” he said as he passed the various portraits, giving his cane a quick twirl as Dylan fell down a large hallway.  
  
He didn’t not know all that much either, only that his former lord had order him and a group of slaves to accompany him to the capital for urgent business with the others.   
  
For a moment, he could have sworn he had seen fear dash across Adrammelech face, but such thoughts were best kept to himself. It wouldn’t do to start thinking that he shared something in common with a Prince.  
  
The meeting center for the lords of Hell was located deep, deep within the main Mausoleum, to discuss private matters that involved the whole of hell itself.   
  
Or at least that was what the other slaves had told him.  
  
“Well, I shouldn’t say that.” this time, he made a turn down another lengthy staircase leading downward, Lucifers tone was elated, almost like a joke only he and he alone knew about “But to think they would call me? Ah, they must be shitting themselves right now.”  
  
He paused for a moment, grabbing onto a nearby ledge.  
  
Could his lord be implying the other Princes actually felt fear? A knot formed in his stomach, and dark thoughts clouded his mind.   
  
“But then, I may have said too much.” said Lucifer wryly, before coming to a sudden halt as he reached the bottom of the staircase. A final long hallway stood in front on him, the torches around the area lighting themselves ablaze, recognizing who stood before them.  
  
“That's enough Dylan, I’m starting to remember the layout… Yes, it's all coming back to me. Here is where I had the first stones placed, and there? Where I had a few slaves, and soldiers gutted, was terribly boring you see, had to do something to liven up the mood. Too much work make several lords of Hell fussy and all that.”  
  
As he perched himself on a scaffold, he heard the soft tapping of his masters shoes as he went deeper and deeper in the hallway in front of him.  
  
“Be a dear and wait for me. This shouldn’t take long.” and despite the distance he had begun to make between them, it was like his voice was speaking directly into his ear.  
  
And so, he would wait, and ponder of the dark knowledge that the lord he once served was capable of the same fear he was.   
  
Indeed, what would cause them such fear in the first place?  


//   
**Inner Sanctum.**  
//   


With gracious steps, and a joyous hum, Lucifer made his way closer and closer to where the other lord were located.   
  
_ ‘I wonder what they’re talking about right about now?’  _ he thought to himself, before a small chuckle escaped from him _ ‘Oh I shouldn’t play the fool.’  _ __  
  
Yes, he knew full well what, and why the other lords were likely clamoring over-themselves for. Why they had taken to contacting him, whom he knew they hated and plotted against the most. Even still, the idea of playing the fool to them filled him with such unrivaled joy.   
  
“Ah the things I’m gonna do to Lilith once this over... MMM… Shes not gonna be able to sit right for the next month.” he said aloud to himself, picturing the moment  in his head.    
  
“Perhaps you shouldn’t speak of your wife so brazenly.” A voice called from the shadows, though it did not startle him, nor did it impede his walk.   
  
“What do you mean? Lilith just loves it when I talk about how much I love to fuck her, and how hard I love giving it to her. You gotta problem with that, that's on you. Learn to not be such prude, Astaroth.” coming from the shadows was another demon, this one much taller, several feet above his own height.

He was blue skinned, and wrapped in a large cloak that was held up by a large serpent that ran up his body.   
  
Two small, dull horns lay on his head, his long face wearing a black beard that gave him an old, wizened look.

Calculating amber eyes looked outward, surveying all that he bore witness to.   
  
The Grandduke of Hell, Astaroth.   
  
“Hmm, perhaps.” replied the large demon “Though it may be my displeasure of the situation that has me in such a foul mood.”    
  
Quickly he walked at Lucifer's side, creating an odd contrast between the two beings for how different they looked.   
  
“That bad?” asked Lucifer as sour look came over Astaroth's face.   
  
“Fools, every last one of them.” he practically spat out.    
  
And Lucifer couldn’t help but feel even more giddy.   
  
“Politics, and politicians are stupid, in other news Hell sucks, population is in surplus, and Gods a dick. You’re preaching Astaroth, don’t.” said Lucifer mockingly, though this was dismissed quickly.   
  
“They can only see this in one of two directions, fleeing like rats off a ship, or destroying the greatest tool in creation.” his serpent coiled itself around his clenched fist, as if to try and elevate its masters anger.   
  
Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

Loosely, he placed a hand to the large demons arm.   
  
“Settle down Asta, settle down. It’ll all be alright.” he said in fake concern, patting the larger demons shoulder in a equally fake comfort. Roughly, Astaroth shook his shoulder, pushing the hand off of him, walking down past Lucifer.   
  
“Touchy touchy.” said Lucifer as he followed behind the larger demon, quickly catching up to him “This is why I chose to stay out of politics, too many headaches for so little gain.” He heard a chuckle come from the Grandduke.   
  
“ _ ‘Too little to gain’ _ ? We stand to gain everything Lucifer. Earth, Heaven, and all other realms known and unknown.” Ah, this is why he enjoyed Astaroth's company so much, he was such a big thinker.    
  
Well, maybe more of a dreamer, if he was honest with himself.   
  
“But what would you do with all that?” replied Lucifer, prompting a look from Astaroth “New territory is fine and all, but then you have to manage it, keep assholes from setting up shop in it, kill the assholes that do set up shop, dispose of their bodies, kill their families so they don’t try to get revenge, and on and on.”    
  
“Better to have a surplus and not know what to do with it, than not have enough and want for more.” said Astaroth calmly, as Lucifer gave another quick roll of the eyes.   
  
Had he not been paying attention to the news? A surplus was the reason those angelic assholes kept stalking around Hell.   
  
“And have you mentioned these… grand… ideas to the others?” in his long experience with demon and humans alike, greed often outweighed immediate worries or consequences. 

The other Princes and Dukes should be no different.   
  
“Hm.” he replied, detecting his sarcasm “As I’ve said, they’re fools.”   
  
“A rhetorical question then?” he suppos-   
  
_ “He's too dangerous to be kept in Hell!” _ __  
  
“And so we should battle him? Not even the blood witch and Ogdru Jahad could stand against him!”

And with that, an obnoxious sound entered his ears.

_ “She killed him, did she not?” _

_ “With aide of the Ogdru Jahad, yes” _

_ “But it was not his claw that pulled out his heart, it was her hand.” _

_ “And do you believe yourself the Blood Witches equal.” _

_ “Her superior!” _

_ “Lies? In front of all?” _

Sounded like Moloch and Purson. 

True to his features, Moloch was more bullheaded than any demon had any right to be, and Purson, arrogant ass, thought too highly of himself thanks to his supposed ability to foresee the future.   
  
“Heh.” his eyes darted to the side, he caught a glimpse of a snide smile on Astaroth's features who turned to walk towards his own seat.   
  
Cheeky bastard.   


Finally, and unfortunately, he had arrived in the meeting area of the Princes and the Dukes.

Unlike the rest of the capital, this area was almost entirely shaped from magma that had cooled off, been broken and chiseled into seating areas that curved around the room. The seating arrangement was simple, it would ascend from both sides, the higher seating given to the Princes, and at the center, higher than all, would be his seat

The room itself was dark, barely illuminated by the dim torches located across the massive pillars keeping the ceiling from coming down.

He stared at the nearly smooth obsidian, and felt… nostalgic

It seemed fitting at the time, a way to reward his closest followers by granting them closer seats to the highest power in Hell, and at the same time, to remind them all who ruled them.

Now?

Tacky, uncomfortable, and honestly, he wondered if anybody had trouble listening to him, or others, especially the the seats located at the very bottom.   


Above all, he’d envisioned this place as being one where they would talk among one another like civilized beings. Plot together to undermine God, and undo the humans.

Insead...

_ “Insult me again Purson, and I’ll show you just capable I can rip out a heart! How about I start with yours!” _

_ “You insult yourself Moloch, thinking more highly of yourself than should be allowed. You truly believe you hold a chance against the Destroyer?” _

_ “And should we follow your advice? Recede into the darkness while he walks to Pandemonium to claim his crown!?” _

Obviously, he’d given them too much credit.

Shaking his head disappointingly, he raised his cane, placing right hand over the apple head, before he brought it down with a thunderous roar, cracking the ground underneath him. 

In that instant, all the torches lighting the chamber were snuffed out, the talk between the Princes and the Dukes ceased. They turned their attention to him. 

Surprised and shocked.by his appearance, they instantly bowed their heads.

The cracks where Lucifer's cane had struck let in bits of magma, though it all moved around him, illuminating the spot where he stood.

He kept his hands placed on his cane, hiding his expression behind the shadow provided by his hat. 

The he just stood there, like a statue.

Unmoving or unflinching, the only sound that could be heard was the hearts of those closest to the bottom as beads of sweat came from their forehead.

Finally, and wordlessly, he tucked his cane under his arm. 

He turned and proceeded upwards to his seat.

The sharp tapping of his shoes echoing across the chamber, his visage now hidden entirely from view thanks to the large overpass the stairs had.

The Princes and Dukes, kept their heads down. Rarely did Lucifer ever show force, or at least, in the recent centuries. So all they could do was hope that they hadn’t angered him.

The tapping came to a stop as he reached his chair, larger and grander looking then the others.

Sitting, he stayed hidden in the shadows for a moment more, before his hand reached out, and with a loud snap, the torches reignited themselves. 

And like that, they were finally able to look upon their lord.

A large smile was currently spread across Lucifer's face, he gave them a quick wave of the hand, letting them know their prostrating was enough.

As the room breathed again, one of the dukes finally spoke.

“My Lord it's such a pleasure to have you. I was worried you wouldn’t make it.”

“Isn’t it? Well, when I heard that my Princes and Dukes wanted to see me, well I honestly couldn’t believe it. Here I thought you all had forgotten about me.” he said, leaning back into his chair, crossing his right leg over his left one “I mean, none of you ever call, write me a letter, or even do that bird thing.”

“Pigeon post?” Lucifer snapped his fingers.

“That's the one!”

“Anyways, I’ve missed you all, really I have, so let's get business on the way, shall we!” he said enthusiastically drumming his hands on his chair.

The Princes and Dukes looked around at one another, trying to wonder if Lucifer was truthful or if he was acting as befitting one of his many titles.

Finally, Moloch ever bold, and foolhardy, spoke.

“It's about Hellboy, hes returned to Hell at long last.” Lucifer quickly gave a inquisitive look, resting his chin in his palm as he began to wonder what Moloch was talking about.

“Hellboy? Hmmm.. Hellboy… Hhhheeeelllll… bbboooooyyyy… Nnnnope, I’m afraid I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Moloch gave a flabbergasted look, one shared among the others as well.

“Azzaels son, his half-breed.” spoke Astaroth from beside Lucifers chair “Anung un rama.” Murmurs came at the announcement of the name of Azzaels final son. A happy expression erupted from Lucifer's face.

“Ah, Azzaels boy! Now I remember.” he said joyously, ceasing the murmurs “Azzael… You know Astaroth, I don’t mean to put you on the spot like this, but I always did like your brother. Sure, we never saw eye to eye on everything, but dammit, he got me, he really, really did. I sure do miss our talks. Whatever happened to him by the way?”

“He was frozen shortly after the birth of his final son, crimes against Hell you see.” Lucifer took the information in, quickly processing it. At first, he seemed bothered by it. Azzael had been the closest thing he had ever had to an honest friend after all.

“Ah well, I’m sure he did something to deserve it.” said Lucifer casually, waving the matter of Azzael away“Although, ‘crimes against Hell’ does sound… odd, am I alone on that? Anyways, what seems to be the issue here?”

Moloch once again spoke, rising up from his chair.

“My lord, you witnessed it right? The battle between Hellboy and the Bloodwitch Nimue, yes?”

“Course I did. I have that shit recorded, hell the last few days have just been full of him tearing through just about everything one after the other. Babas Yagas realm, Koschei, a pack of Giants, a goddamn man-sized hedgehog if you’d believe that.” it's true, one after another Hellboy came saw and conquered, stuff really worthy of cinema if he said so himself “So what's the issue?”

The conversation had to be headed somewhere, right?

“If you know this, then you know he’s died, and the Blood witch as a final act of revenge, tore his heart out and dragged him to Hell with her.” Moloch said grimly, and all Lucifer did was nod seriously. Though underneath, he was already getting bored of this conversation.

“And now, even as we speak, he falls down the abyss, and in time, he will make his way to us.” Moloch once again gave him a grim look, one Lucifer returned by slumping into his chair. A vein popped on his forehead. Murmurs came from the Princes and Dukes.

“I ask that you take this matter seriously!” he roared, prompting more and more murmurs among the other.

Lucifer could only smile. 

“You go too far!” shouted Purson as he stood from his chair “You will remember your place!” turning he gave a quick bow to Lucifer.

“He does not speak for us my lord. I know if you take such actions that they’re for a reason, no doubt you are already aware of all this, and he is merely wasting your time, so I won’t. If you’d allow me.” Moloch was quick to try and argue only for a swift raised hand from Lucifer to silence him.

A final look from him, and Moloch sat down.

Drearily, Lucifer turned back to Purson.

“... Go ahead.” he replied with a bored wave of his hand, letting it fall to the armrest after.

“Moloch fears that Hellboy will make his way to here, Pandemonium, in search of his lost crown, his father's ring and sword. With all three, his power would grow unrivaled, and so Moloch wishes to stage a campaign against Hellboy before he has a chance to reach the capital.” began Purson, and already he felt even more bored than with Moloch “Given his feat of slaying not only Nimue, but also a Ogdru Jahad, however small a fragment it was, I feel as though the wisest course of action is to stay back and observe his actions from afar, possibly even away from the capital.”

He pressed a palm to his, resisting the urge to laugh.

_ ‘So that's how it is?’ _ he thought to himself  _ ‘How positively delightful.’ _

“Indeed, give the word and I’l-” another raised hand stopped Purson, and as Lucifer stood up, Purson retook his seat.

He looked over to both of them before taking in a deep breath, shutting his eyes very briefly to compose himself.

“Let me understand this, just so you, me, and beefcake over there are on the same page.” he began, “You, Moloch, one of Hells so called ‘greatest warriors’ wants to wage a battle against any enemy that may be powerful enough to kill a Ogdru Jahad, a being older than Hell itself, for no other reason than you think he might be a threat, and that he might, on the off chance decided to come here for something he did not ever covet in his life, is that correct?”

Moloch said nothing, merely moving his lips as if to bite on something.

“And you, Purson, supposed seer of the future, wants everyone here to run away, under the same supposed threat. Tell me, what do you think will happen when your slaves, many of whom serve you only out of fear, see that your so quick to turn tail and run away from a threat that may never set a single foot on the stone upon which this miserable structure was built upon? Let me ask you all, how many slaves do you all own? Something like hundred thousand to one right? Think about how quickly they’ll take advantage of this small show of weakness?”

Purson turned his head away, rolling his thumb as he scowled.

“And I’ll assume from the fact that the remaining lot of you haven’t spoken up that you’ve put stock into one of these two, brilliant, and groundbreak plans? Am I right in this?” His eyes bore down on all, watching and waiting for any sort of response. Any subtle hint that one of them might move their lips.

They said nothing of course, and so after giving them one more look over, Lucifer pulled his hat from his head, seemingly to drop it. 

Yet at the moment it slipped from his hand, it remained pinned to the air. 

Suddenly, all watched as beautiful ornate glasses flew from it. 

Each glass flew direct to the Princes and Dukes, resting in the air until they took hold of it.

Of course one also appeared in front of him.

“Thankfully for all of us here, I’m not you.” said Lucifer proudly “In fact, I will tell you what each and everyone of you here are going to do.” just as he said this, a large golden goblet rose from the hat, placing itself into Lucifer's hand.

With unmatched elegance, he poured a red liquid in his glass. 

Miraculously, this caused all other glasses to likewise fill themselves right up to edge, before he pulled the goblet back, ceasing the flow of the red liquid. Releasing the goblet, it returned back into his hat.

“We, Hells finest, are going to celebrate this occasion.” he said simply, though none said anything, merely holding their wines, waiting for Lucifer to let them know when to drink “Why? I’m glad you asked. As of this moment, Hellboy will no longer be of any concern to any of you.”

They looked among themselves, a quiet talk moving across them in response to his decision.

“Yes, as we speak Hellboy does indeed fall through the Abyss, and when arrives, he will arrive in Pentagram City, from there, his life will be in my hands.” 

Though they continued to talk amongst one another, he saw many of their shoulders fall, relaxing. 

He smirked a devils smirk

“However.” he said, ceasing the talk “I expect you all to understand and obey this one rule; None of you are to make an action towards him.”

Menacingly, he waved a finger from the hand that held his glass.

“I don’t care if he foiled you plans for world domination, robbed you of a soul you’d rightfully own, killed you first born son or daughter, or whatever else you could hold a grudge for. Not a single one of you is to take any action, or even look in his general direction without asking me.”

He looked over to his right side.

“Yes, this includes you too Astaroth.”

“My lord?” he asked, in an almost confused tone.

“Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you.” shot Lucifer narrowing his eyes sharply at him “1948, a young Hellboy sneaks off to try and play at being an adult with cigarettes of all things. He hears a sound however! The sound of a parading clown marching to a circus! And so like children do, he goes to see, and though what began as a pleasant night full of all sorts of sights to see and behold, quickly devolved into a nightmare filled outing. He was being forced to witness the dying breaths of his adoptive father, and the world he was growing up in burning.” Astaroth's brow deepened as Lucifer continued with his story.

“Oh, but it doesn’t end there, no sir. Instead the young Hellboy is nearly killed by the ghosts of two child killing psychopaths, before nearly being killed by his older sister, narrowly saved by the demon who had orchestrated this whole plan. Since then, he's been unreachable to us.”

“But it's not all Astaroth's fault Hellboy holds such a distrust of us. Wizards, witches, all have tried to command him or to make him bend to his destiny, and all have failed. Even that hag Hecate has held no more luck than any prior, and she was able to talk a civilization to ruin!” 

He glanced down at his cup twirling its red contents.

“So, from now on, hes mine. I’ll take care of everything having to do with Hellboy from this moment onward, and as Astaroth has so very clearly shown us, I’m always watching, and I have ears everywhere. So if any of you try anything, make any move towards him, I’ll know, and I promise you, that I will make you suffer like no creature alive or dead has ever suffered before or will ever suffer after.” he said grimly, the torches growing dim, and the air becoming hostile. 

Then, at a speed that would snap a neck, he suddenly returning to his joyous visage.

“So drink everyone! God's in his golden city, Man in his concrete jungle, and Hellboy is back in Hell. Our boy is home.” finishing, he downed the red liquor, prompting all others to follow him, save one.

“So you believe you’ll succeed where I failed then?” asked Astaroth boldy, and bitterly, interrupting Lucifer mid-drink, who bounced his head back and forth.

“Mmmm, yeah. Would you like to know how” and as sure as you could bounce a quarter off of Lilith's ass, Astaroth proved just as sure.

“Enlighten me.” he said calmly. Lucifer raised his cup, looking at its near empty state.

“Because unlike everyone else, I won’t be sending a demon, a witch, a warlock, spooky visions of the future, or even an ancient God.” a softer smile, lacking the maliciousness of the previous ones, settled on his face. “No, I will send Hellboy an angel, one as true and pure as ever there was one.”

A chuckle came from the Grandduke.

“You’ve not been an angel for millenia, Lucifer.” Astaroth said, drinking his cup before standing and making his way out. “I’ll make no moves, but rest assured, you will not succeed in whatever you plan.”

As he descended down the stairs, the other Princes, and Dukes took this a sign, finishing their drinks as they too made there way out of the room, giving their ruler a final bow.

“... Who says you don’t have a sense of humor?” Lucifer said to himself, looking at what remained of his drink, twisting turning it more and more, till it began to take shape.

“No, I meant it.” in a hush tone, he spoke to himself, for only his ears alone “I will send Hellboy an Angel. One who will succeed where demons, witches, monsters, and Gods have failed” the shape became clear to him. A wonderous thing indeed.

“And together?”

The image formed at long last, but his smile vanished.

“They will burn this world.”


	2. The Abyss

“But if I’m bound for Hell…” a cold alien feeling found its way deep into his chest, his body went rigid and he grit his teeth “I will not go alone.”

As she pulled out her hand, the cold feeling spread across his whole body, and he found he couldn’t move anymore.

Her hand raised itself up, and in that moment, his only remaining eye opened as wide as it possibly could.

A heart, his heart, lay in the palm of her hand. It was large, several times that of a normal human heart, and if there was another difference, it would be the fires that were spewing its side.

As he watched blood drip from the blood vessels, a sudden warmth came from his chest.

In place of blood as one might expect, the gaping hole in his chest spewed forth fire, like it was trying to burn the Queen bitch. As more and more of the flames spewed out however, his body lost its red color, and its flesh was replaced by stone.

Still, it was pointless, she’d pulled his heart out, was being dragged to Hell by all the witches who hated and scorned her. England was saved, probably the world too, given he managed to take down one of the Ogdru Jahad, even if it did seem like a runt.

He’d saved the world, killed the dragon and the evil witch, he even managed to get the girl. All's well that ends well right?

His body fell backwards, breaking apart like he was made of ash, as opposed to stone. Now his mind began to drift away.

Yes, he’d saved the world, he killed the dragon, killed the evil witch, and he managed to get the girl.

So what gives? How could things turn out like this?

As his head hit the ground and broke into more bits, he heard someone scream. It was terrible, filled with anguish and grief, not like anything he’d heard before.

At least, grief and anguish direct at him, or rather, for him.

It made him feel awful.

 _‘Must be Alice…’_ he thought to himself bitterly _‘She's gonna be on her own now…’_ Her parents long since passed on, the last of Daoine Sidhe had either been killed or went into the shadows like the rest of their kind, and now he’d bite the bullet.

Battle site wasn’t exactly pretty; the nobles of England, and the various creatures Nimue had roped into fighting for her really had torn into each other, corpses everywhere that the eye could see. She could probably recognize some of those that had sided with Nimue.

She’d have to make her way back past all of that, all the blood, the corpses, all of it by herself, with no one to help her.

If he could feel his hand, he’d probably would’ve clenched it.

She didn’t deserve any of it dammit, yet he’d dragged her into it because he was feeling alone and lost.

But as much as he hated to think about it, he was glad he’d sought her out. He was lost, angry, and confused, but she had help him find his way. Even when he wanted to turn away from the kind of destiny most people could only dream of, she still believed in him.

He just wished he would have done as much as she believed he could do.

The last of his consciousness began to slip now.

He could hear her sobbing, but it was growing softer and softer. Whether that was because she had turned away to make her way back, or because death was finally sinking in for him, he didn’t know.

All he knew was that in a few moments, if the bitch could be believed, he’d end up back where everything started.

 _‘Take care of yourself Alice… Sorry it had to turn out this way.’_ with his final thoughts gone, he steeled himself. He’d no idea what waited for him at the end of this, but he was sure he could take it.

He’d have to do.

With that, only darkness remained, and Hellboy had finally died.

//

**The Abyss**

//

What came right after he could only describe as waking up from a crappy sleep. His head was groggy, and he felt a massive headache.

His arm and legs were stiffer than he’d ever felt them, but given not a moment earlier they were less than a pile of ash, he’d say that was an improvement.

It took him a moment to open his eye, hot wind slapping his face with no remorse, and he was able to glance down at the massive pit of darkness he was falling into.

The only source of light seemed to be the flame the spewed forth from his chest, much like it had moments ago after she ripped out his heart.

But that was it, he was in one piece again sure, but right now all he was doing was falling. Sure beat the alternative of eternal torment that the good book had described, but he supposed falling eternally forever was its own sort of torment.

At the very least he wished he’d bought a pack of cards with him.

Thankfully, it seemed like Hell wasn’t through with him just yet.

The wind suddenly caught off, growing more and more narrow. The flame in his chest, lit the area he was falling into more and more, revealing a narrow, stony, black hole he had fallen into.

Beneath him was still nothing but darkness.

Then, without warning, he smashed head first into something hard, and damp.

As the wet smacking of flesh and stone echoed across what he guessed was a cave, he grasped the wet stone, and managed to push himself up to his feet.

He groaned as he rubbed his head, quickly regaining all the feeling in his arms and legs.

His head also hurt like a bitch, so at the very least dying hadn’t totally robbed him of all the sensations he had back in life.

A wet humidness filled his lungs as he took his first breathes in Hell, or at least what he assumed was Hell; damp and wetness weren’t the first things he assumed would be associated with Hell, but that sort of thing always varied depending on where you asked.

 _‘Alright, so I’m somewhere in Hell… I think.’_ he thought to himself looking around for, well, anything. Anything that could let him get a handle on how to proceed or where to go from here. He could barely make out the lining of the cave, but it was hard to see where it ended, or even where he had fallen in from.

As he moved across the small platform he had fallen in from, his hooved feet knocked over a small piece of rock. Though he thought nothing of it, it quickly descended, and made a loud *PLOP*.

The sound of the water echoed across the cave, and he found himself glancing down.

Still too damn dark to make out anything, but he guessed he was surrounded by a body of water, maybe a small pond, or maybe a big lake.

He reached down and started to gather more rocks, placing them in his larger stone hand.

First he’d have to see if there was any other platforms like this, judging by how the thing seemed to be just singular platform, it may have been located in very center of where ever it was he’d ended up in. So trying to either find more ground to stand on, or maybe even the wall of the cave would help out big time.

After that, well, assuming it wasn’t too far, he’d either walk it, or worst case, swim; he’d never claim to be an expert, or even good swimmer, but he could swim, for what it was worth.

 _‘Can’t be any worse than Africa…'_ he thought to himself as he launched a rock outward _‘... God that was awful.’_ the rock made another small plop as it landed in water.

He repeated the process this time a little bit more the left.

Another plop.

More to left then.

Another plop.

More to left then. Again.

Another plop.

By this point he had nearly done a full turn.

Another stone was thrown, and once again, he was met with the sound of its sinking.

He clenched the small rock in his hand, running his fingers over it wet, but warm surface.

Alright, he was starting to get a little pissed off here.

 _‘This isn’t gonna get me anywhere dammit.’_ bitterly, he began rethinking his situation.

The method he was taking didn’t really have a solid chance of working, because without knowing the actual layout of the cave, or even how deep the water was, he was throwing stones blindly here, and eventually, he was gonna run out of stones.

“Screw it.” he said to himself, dropping all of the stones back onto the platform. He bent down and began to slowly descend down the platform, letting his left foot search for leverage, before his right foot joined it.

“Just remember what the professor said ‘Fortune favors the bold’ right?” just as he said this, his left foot almost slipped from a rather wet ledge, Quickly, he dug his stone hand into the rocky formation, giving him time to adjust his foot.

He let out a quick sigh.

“Of course he also said that _‘Every Man is damn fool at least five minutes everyday’_ so there's that.” with a quick shake of his head, he made his way more and more down, taking extra precaution this time with the placement of his footing.

He tried not to keep track of how long he had been climbing down, but it seemed a hell of climb for how close the sounds of the rocks splashing into the water sounded like.

Then again it was possible that he was just on edge.

Felt like something was looming over, or around him.

Maybe it's what caused him to pick up the pace again.

_‘... Hellboy.’_

It was a cold, ghastly whisper, and it almost made him stop.

Almost.

He quickly thought back to what he had on him, Nimue seemed to be nice enough to give him a brand new jacket, and leave him with his pants, and belt, but beyond that, it looked like he was running in with no means to protect himself besides his trusty right hand,

_‘... Hellboy.’_

He started to move faster, ignoring the slippery ledges his feet found, and if he happened to slip? He would quickly catching himself, and continue downward like nothing had happened.

Whatever was saying his name was practically whispering it into his ear, and like he was right now, he was practically a sitting duck.

 _‘C’mon, c’mon!’_ he repeated to himself in his head ‘Where the hell's the exit on this stupid piece of s-’ his thought were interrupted.

Something long, and wet had wrapped itself around his right foot, and was moving it way up his leg.

It gave him a hard yank, one he's sure would have torn the limb off of a normal person.

Retaliating, he dug his hand deeper into the stone, grasping as much the rock as his right hand would allow.

Gritting his teeth, he moved his leg up in a sharp pull, trying to shake whatever it was that had taken a hold of him off.

It, in turn, retaliated by giving him an even harder pull, this time managing to lift him up, and outwards from the rock, leaving him dangling in the air if not for his hands grasping onto the rock.

“Ugly sonuvabitch!” he yelled, the nails in his left hand cracking as they were pulled across the stone, meanwhile his right hand dug massive lines into the stone “Let. GO!”

Mustering as much strength as he possibly could, he dug his nails and stone hand even deeper than before, fighting against the their pull. Bit by bit he could feel it struggling to pull him back, and for a moment, it seemed like whatever it was realized he wasn’t worth the trouble.

It didn’t seemed like it was going to do that however, and instead he felt another pair of tentacles on him, wrapping around his shoulders, body, neck, and head. It wrapped around him hard, strangling all his limbs and quickly cutting his supply of air.

“N-no good…” he grunted as he felt his grip slip faster and faster “... rotten… Piece of…Gggaaaghhh…” unable to finish off his curse, its vice grip too much for his neck to handle, and his vision growing darker then the cave already was.

His left hand yanked from its place by one of the tentacles, his only means of keeping himself grounded was his hay-maker.

Stone rasping and breaking echoed across the cave as he held on for dear life. Even if it was pointless, no damn way he was going to let some punk ass monster make an easy meal out of him.

 _‘Just you wait, second you try an’ shove me in yer mouth, I’m gonna break my foot off in your ass.’_ he thought angrily, feeling his stone grasp reduced to a single digit. One stony, index finger was all that stood between him, and whatever happened if you died in the afterlife.

 _‘Must look absolutely comical right about now.’_ finally he felt his finger slip, and time seemed to freeze _‘Alright then you ugly bastard, come get some.’_ A final determined thought filled his body with renewed vigor. His nerves hardened themselves, and his muscles braced themselves for the fight ahead. He rolled his stone hand into a tight fist.

He’d land the first blow, that much he was certain. The rest he’d have to improvise, but bridges.

Then, just as he felt his vision blacken rapidly.

 **“NEM-UN BEREK!”** a powerful voice echoed, and suddenly light filled his vision. In that instant, the tentacles pulled themselves back, and Hellboy was sent flying down, smashing into what felt like a small puddle.

“Gaahhhh-!” he gasped, pulling in as much air as his lung would allow, maybe even a bit more. “What the-?” above him another show of light flashed, and he was able to make out just a bit of what was happening.

The creature that grabbed him wasn’t like anything he’d seen back on Earth, which said something. The closest he could compare it too would be a crayfish or a lobster, but that wouldn’t accurate as it had a large buggy head that looked like it belonged to an ant. Then for a mouth it had the same pincers ants did, but in its inner mouth were a mass of long tentacles that dripped with saliva.

His savior, currently bathed in light, seemed to be shaped like a person, a regular human that is, with a large cloak that gave the vague appearance of a set of wings.

He thought for a second an angel had come down to save him.

Then he remembered angels don’t cast spells like they did just now.

Pushing himself up once again, he saw that the waters had barely rose to his heels, yet not moments early he could have sworn that the water was much deeper, how else was something like what was above supposed to hide?

He looked away and shook his head.

 _‘... Stupid tricks.’_ he thought to himself as he rolled his shoulders, rubbing his head soon after _‘Gonna have a splitting headache once the adrenaline wears off thats for su-’_

 **“HATHAA  KADEES!”** yelled the mysterious stranger, and above him another flash of light erupted, followed soon after by the screams of the creature.

Raising his stone hand he shielded himself from the light, trying narrowing his eye to try and get as clear a view of his mysterious savior as possible. Unfortunately, this way like trying to stare at the sun, only just a bit worse.   

 _‘Guess, I’ll wait down here.’_ he looked around, taking advantage of the brief moment, which was cut short by another screech from the creature _‘Sounds like he's really handing it, its ass.’_

He rubbed a hand over his neck, grimacing as he did so. That thing had gotten way too chummy.

“Damn it…” he whined to himself, not aware of the silent presence that appeared behind him just then.

“I hope you aren’t too hurt.” said a soft voice, Hellboy quickly turned around, trying his best not to look surprised.

“Sonuva-!... Uh.. Er… So... thanks for savin’ me back there.” he said awkwardly, taking in the strangers appearance. Being honest, there wasn’t much there.

First he was a male, smaller than him, and a pretty skinny looking one too. Matter of fact, the first thoughts that came into his mind was that of a mummy. He could make out his bones, and if it weren’t for the fact he looked like he still had all his parts, he may not have been able to tell he was a man at all.

Then was his cloak, a large black looking thing that fully covered him, at least after the air from his show just then settled.

Finally, was a brown stone mask. It was featureless, having only the standard eyes, nose, and lips that one would identify with a human.

He couldn’t make out whether or not the yellow glowing eyes belonged to him or the mask.

“Think nothing of it. Really it was my pleasure.” he said kindly.

Hellboy gave another look around.

“So… uh… that big ugly thing take off or what?”

“Its nursing its wounds, it will return in time. Hopefully by the time it does, we won’t be here.”

“And just what is ‘here’, anyways?”

“A place that is Hell, but at the same time is not.” he said mysteriously “A border you could say, though rather than eternal torment, there's nothing here but an abyss of chaos.”

“... Good to know.” right, so he didn’t want to stick around here much longer that was for sure.

“Now, come.” gestured the man, his emaciated and withered fingers rising from his cloak “I have to take you somewhere safe.”

Hellboy gave a try chuckle at that.

“Safe? In Hell? Isn’t that a bit of a contradict-” ***BOOM*** a massive war-hammer smashed him from the side of his face, sending him flying away from the stranger.

As his head smashed once more into the stone he heard a brief scuffle behind him.

Pushing himself up, he was quick to dodge another powerful swing from his assailant.

It was a massive suit of armor, about two heads taller than him, way too big for a normal person to wear. Its arms and legs looked segmented, as did its waist. It was a black charcoal color, and featureless save for the six spikes that ran down its chest, three on each side, and its helmet, which had a angry mouth, and horns where its eyes should be.

Notably, there was a massive crack on it, letting out an amber-like glow from it.

“Hellboy…” it said in a deep voice, raising its hammer again.

“Wait a second…” started Hellboy, narrowing his eye “I remember yo-” the hammer came down once again with greater speed. This time his stone hand shot out catching it mid-swing, and stopping the blow entirely. The sound of metal clashing against stone ran in his ears.

“Would you hold on for just one secon-” a metal hand came at his face, crushing it without mercy. He felt his grip on the war-hammers pole lessen, so his free hand quickly grasped onto the metal hand, trying to pry it off.

Without warning, a mass of fire erupted from its palm, bathing Hellboys face in it.

He was lifted from the ground, and with a powerful pull, the war-hammer was released from his grasped.

Just as the fire died out, he was tossed helplessly to the ground, another swing of the hammer smashing into his side, taking the air out of his lungs.

It came down once more, cracking over the side of his face. His head swung violently to the side, a thin stream of blood coming off his lip.

“Because of you!” he said mid-swing “I’ve lost everything!” ***BOOM*** “RANK!” ***BOOM*** “TITLE!” ***BOOM*** “POWER!” ***BOOM*** “MY VERY LEGIONS!”

He rained brutal blow after brutal blow relentlessly, giving Hellboy no room to breathe or to gather himself.

The last one smashed Hellboys chin, sending him backward, and loosening several teeth more likely than not.

The hammer came down again, aimed square at Hellboys exposed chest. He put all of his strength into this blow, trying to make it the final one.

Hellboys stone hand grasped it once more and in a surprising display of strength, pulled the war-hammer outward, over where his head lay. The demon, which had been holding onto the hammer tightly, staggered forward.

Releasing the head of the hammer, he pulled back, and landed a powerful punch dead center of its body. The metal crumpled and whined against the blow, the demon lurching forward before the blow managed to send him staggering backwards.

As he did so, his hammer fell from his grasped, and Hellboy jumped to his feet quickly, grabbing the hammer mid-air. He turned, twisting his body, letting the hammers length slide across his hands, before he grasped its end tightly.

Thunder roared as he brought down the war-hammer onto the demons head, smashing the side of its head with such force that he ripped one of its horns off in a massive display of sparks, fire, and strength.

Its body was flung along with what remained of his head, splashing loudly as it fell.

Hellboy watched and waited, running his wrist across his bloodied lip.

“I told you to hold on just one second.” Hellboy said annoyingly, spitting out a wad of blood “Cheapshotting asshole.”

Then, just like how he guessed, the demon stood up once more. Where once the crack on its head was letting out a light glow, now it was spewing forth fire, and embers.

“Had enough.” taunted Hellboy, bringing the hammer down on his hand.

“Enough?” he whispered, as if in disbelief “No… nowhere near half… No, nowhere CLOSE TO  STARTED!!”

Roaring, he rushed at him, madly splashing water as he took powerful steps towards Hellboy.

Hellboy gritted his teeth, and pulled back the warhammer.

 _‘If it's a fight you want, it's a fight I’ll give ya’.'_ he thought to himself as it got closer, and closer.

Just then, before their fight could continue, a mass of bio-luminescent tentacles shot out from around him, seemingly manifesting from thin air.

They punched their way through his armor, seizing his chest, his arms, and legs. The only part that was left alone was its damaged head.

More and more tentacles appeared, this time lapping over themselves again and again, until they formed a perfect sphere.

“ATTEM BARASH!” like the sound of a clear bell, his savior spoke once again.

He flew over to him, landing beside him. He noticed though, that unlike last time his stance was much less dignified.

He quickly recalled the brief scuffle he heard not moments after he had been blindsided by the clearly vengeful demon.

“You okay?” asked Hellboy earnestly, earning a quick wave of the hand.

“My wounds do not matter.” he said in the same soft tone as before “We must leave now. Even now I can feel him, growing in power from his hatred of you.”

His hands moved in the air, craving out runes in a language he didn’t have time to pinpoint.

“Fine by me.” he said, letting the hammer fall to his side “Wasn’t really looking for a fight anyho-.”

An explosion of light sent them both flying, shortly after another roar.

“You dare warlock?! To side with my enemy against me?!” ignoring him, the warlock continued his work, more and more runes appearing around him and Hellboy.

“Fine then!” he began his charge once more, and Hellboy raised the hammer once more “Then just like him, I’ll DESTROY YOU!”

He jumped then, gaining air Hellboy didn’t think something of his size had any right to.

“Son of a bitch…” gawked Hellboy, ignoring the light that ran over him.

“NOOOOOOO!” roared the demon, bringing his fists down upon Hellboys head… only for them to pass harmlessly through him, hitting nothing but water and the stone that lay beneath it.

Raising his head, he was met with empty darkness, water, stone, and the faint linings of the warlocks magics.

But above all, a sense of defeat.

//

**Outskirts**

//

“So where are we headed?” asked Hellboy, slinging the warhammer over his shoulder. Didn’t have a watch on him, but he’d guess they’d been walking for about an hour.

Although, wherever the warlock had taken them, it was certainly a better change of scenery.

Dry open desert area, warm air, and the occasional tumbleweed. Even the sun felt nice, or at least what he thought was the sun. He wasn’t about to complain though, at least he could see five feet in front of him.

“You recognized him.” said the warlock plainly, ignoring his question.

“Sorta.” he replied “Had to deal with him not too long ago. Sure held one hell of a grudge I can see.”

“Most of Hell's inhabitants can.” cryptically his tone lowered “That was Eligos, a duke and knight of the house of the fly. Or at least he was until just a short time ago.”

“I’m guessing that's where our little scuffle came in right?”

“Yes. After his defeat at your hands and his failure in stopping you from reaching Morgan, and the sword, the other Dukes stripped him of everything.”

“That's what he was angry for? Couldn’t tell.” his quickly forming bruises probably could.

“In Hell, such things are everything. For the elite like him, holding onto it is even moreso.”

“And what's stopping him from coming right after us right now? Didn’t even hear him coming just then… Really worrying to be honest.” and he was, someone that big coming out from nowhere and clobbering him isn’t something he’d be like to have looming over him if he could help it.

“As you were going to say, safety in Hell is a contradiction.” in an almost amused tone he began “But, where we’re going, it's about the closest thing I can guarantee you.”

“That a fact?”

“Recent events have made it so, yes.” In that case, there was something that had been bugging him for just a bit.

“Don’t wanna complain, but if you could teleport us from where the Abyss was, all the way to wherever we are now, why not just teleport us into the city itself?”

“Yours isn’t the only name that Hell has a fondness for.” he said cryptically “I’ve made enemies in this city… some more dangerous than others. Ones who would take note of my presence would I approach so brazenly and without caution.”

“... Gotta a name at all?” his curiosity had been peaked it seemed..

“Pentagram City, the Jewel of Hell.”

"Not what I meant, but sure."


	3. The Call

**Happy Hotel, Loading Bay**

**//**

“Alright, got your order of disposable plates, disposable paper cups, toilet paper and… an order of… “Unstabbable” spoons, forks, and knives? What the hell is that?” asked asked a pudgy, small goblin-looking creature, his brow making it impossible to discern whether he had eyes at all. Even still, he looked over the list held by a clipboard, writing down the information his company would need.

From behind all the crates and boxes inside of the truck, came a beautiful demon. Her rounded face was complimented nicely by her snow white skin, red cheeks, and curly blonde hair that tied together a picture of elegance and poise.

She smiled brightly, stepping from behind the crates to reveal her bright red suit tied wonderfully with a white undershirt. A simple black bow tie at the collar, and equally lined-black dress pants held give her an almost ringmaster appearance. Her impeccable black-tipped white shoes clicked as she walked down the narrow pathway with unmatched elegance.

“Oh those?” she began, taking a small leap from the cargo into the loading bay “Well, you see some of our clients tend to get a little… antsy, when they go through treatment. It's not exactly an easy transition for everyone. Having to obstinate from drugs, sex, murder and all of the other bad habits they’ve built up over their lives can cause less than… desirable coping methods. So to avoid any sort of accidents that may occur during lunchtime, I took the liberty of safe-proofing as much of it as possible.” 

Saying this, she took out one of the aforementioned knives. Pressing it too her palm only for it crumple against it. Even sliding it across the surface of her flawless skin left nothing close to a blemish.

“See? Totally safe! They’re even edible too, for those with those types of inclinations of course. Yes sir, one small step for a safer hotel!” as she finished proudly, the small goblin-like creature could only roll his eyes beneath his heavy brow.

“Fantastic.” he said finishing up his end of the paperwork, holding up towards her “Sign.”

“No problem.” She replied as she happily began signing off all the lines needed from her. At this, he turned away, giving his pants a quick tug upwards “So… how's delivery treating ya?”

He gave her a raised look as he turned back to face her. 

Usually when asked that question it was always by sarcastic sons of whores. Not like it was his choice, blame the friggin' economy. 

Strangely, she sounded genuine, honest almost. Plus, she kept looking at him, waiting for a response. All the while, the pen moved across the paper.

“It's fine.” he replied, as she gave another big smile, which rubbed him the wrong way oddly enough.

“I bet. Getting to drive all over Hell, meeting all new people, nothing between and your destination except the wide open roads.” she swooned almost lovingly “Ah~ The wind blowing in your hair...”

He rubbed the few bits of hair that had receded to the back of his neck as he glanced at her flowing golden mane. 

She wasn’t being sarcastic, that much he could tell.

“Ah, sure.” he replied somewhat dumbfounded at her reaction. He usually tried to keep the windows closed, less bugs that way, and not as easy to get jacked by someone “Listen… I gotta go make my runs before the day is done, otherwise my boss will have my ass. So if you could finish up those papers...” 

He was being very literal. Many of his coworkers were in fact ass-less.

She looked almost embarrassed, focusing back on the paper.

“Oh! For sure, for sure.” quickly he saw her pace pick up as she signed paper after paper “I actually have to get back to my job too. Running the Hotel and everything.” she said in a more serious tone, but one that failed in doing so 

“Sessions with patients do take up time, and running all the little events that happen here is always a time-sink; you know tonight's bingo night? I’m not gonna brag, but I’m feeling pretty confident.” she said with a sly smile as she placed the pen back into its holster, handing the clipboard back to him.

All he could do was look on in amazement.

He’d heard the stories about Lucifer's kid, but he always guessed they were just a load of shit.

_‘Sonuvabitch, gonna have to owe Steve 10 bucks.’_ he thought to himself bitterly _‘Fuck that, and fuck him, no way I’m payin’ him.’_

A sharp whistle came from behind him.

“Razzle, Dazzle, c'mon in!” she exclaimed joyously, and moments later there was a loud banging noise as a pair of large doors swung open with such force that her hair briefly flew in the wind. 

From them came a large speeding forklift, driven by two small goat-like demons even smaller than him.

One was located in the driver's seat, while the other was hanging off the overhead. Each had the same toothy, shit-eating grin.

Both had the same dark red fur, a large curled hair hanging in front of their forehead, and wore the exact same black tuxedo accompanied by a simple black bow tie.

A pair of horns about as big as they were sprouted from the top of their skulls. From behind them, he could also make out a pair of wings.

They came speeding through, twisting and turning all over the loading bay with reckless abandon. He felt himself jump back somewhat, getting closer to the entrance to his truck. All they needed to do to come his way was go over the curb, and just judging from their driving, they wouldn’t be satisfied until they covered every last space available to them.

He saw them snicker among themselves as they honked the loud horn the forklift had, occasionally fighting with each other over who got to control the steering wheel. Little freaks had a death-wish or something.

Swerving madly, he thought for a second they'd smash into Hells Princess, passing by her various times with near hits, her hair being wiped around just as madly as their driving. 

Looked like she was frozen in place. 

_‘Idiot, the hell is she doing just standing around lik-’_ his thoughts stopped. They’re gonna hit her. Full speed too. They cackled madly as they got closer and closer.

And just when it seemed like they were going to hit her, and his seemingly non-existent eyes opened as wide as they could, they came to a halt with a massive screeching, stopping mere inches from her.

As they did, he suddenly felt his heart was pounding in his chest.

He really didn't feel like explaining to his boss or anyone for that matter why Hells' Princess had been turned into roadkill on his shift. Course not that it would stick either way, but it's just not something he felt like dealing with.

Remarkably, she showed no reaction from this besides pushing some strands of hair that had fallen from the small gusts of wind their little display caused.

They snickered as they playfully shoved one another, as if to pass the blame among themselves as she only looked at them with a plain face.

_‘Now they're gonna get it.’_ he couldn't think of any boss that would let their employees act like that without threat of job termination or just in-general termination.

Instead, after a few moments of glaring at them, her face exploded in joy, and she gave them an excited round of applause. Both bowed themselves as if they had entertained a large audience.

“That was great you guys!” she said, praising them “You've have been working on your forklift skills huh? Wooo~ That was a real rush! I almost thought I was gonna hit for a second there! Up top!” 

Raising her perfectly manicured hand, it was quickly met with the hands of the smaller demons.

“Now, if you two would be so kind~” with a tune in her voice she bowed signaling towards the truck filled with pallets of the supplies she had ordered. It was quickly met by both standing up straight, saluting her as though she was their commander or something.

“Crazy bastards…” he grumbled under his breath, climbing onto the truck driver seat he pulled the lever that extended the loading ramp on the back of his truck “Don’t get paid enough to deal with this shit.”

Faster he could get out of here, the quicker he could deal with something, anything that made more sense then the last few minutes.

“Oh, Sir?” a voice right outside of his window, making him jump in his seat. Looking down, he saw that it was unnaturally upbeat princess. 

He let out a deep sigh.

“I’m sure you’re busy, but there was something I couldn’t help but notice in the load order.” she began in a somewhat sheepish, but formal tone “You see, the loading order says there's supposed about three-hundred rolls of toilet paper, but I only counted two-hundred ninety-five.”

He didn’t know what was more ridiculous, that she actually took the time to count the toilet papers, seriously who has the time for that? Or that she actually cared enough about five measly rolls to actually bug him about it.

“Now, I know it's not your fault, and I’m sure whoever loaded the truck must have just had an off day, but that does mean we are a bit short handed on supplies as a resu-”

“Lady, it's just five rolls.” he said in a bored tone.

“It's a matter of principle.” She shot back “I’m not expecting you to return with the five rolls, that's completely unreasonable, but my hotel only just recently opened, and if I let one my suppliers short me, thats sends the wrong kind of message for the rest of my suppliers.”

“So then why are you telling me? Call the company or my boss, I’m just a driver ya’ nut.”

“That's because I already wrote the note inside the papers you handed me.” she replied simply, and suddenly he felt as though his vision went blurry. Quickly, he reached over to his side, grabbing the clipboard as he skimmed past the pages trying to locate where she would have written it down. 

However, beyond a couple of hearts at the end of her signature, he couldn’t find anything out of place.

“W-what are you talking about?!” showing her the various paper works “There's nothing here!” 

“Can I see the board please?” asking politely, he roughly handed her the board before she pulled the paper off the clipboard, turning it over to reveal a previously unseen page.

It was the review section.

“You know your company must really be great, not too many companies nowadays have a review page like this anymore, and as a customer it really helps out to have my voice heard. It is a bit strange how its behind the very last page though.” she gave a quick, innocent laugh “Its like you didn’t want people to tell you guys how great you were.” 

He couldn’t believe it. 

Fifty years he’d been working for the company, and not once had anyone, ever, seen the page. How the hell did this dumb blonde find it? When the hell did she fill it out! He’d seen her the entire time!

_‘The boss is gonna kill me…’_ slumping down in his seat as she handed him back the clipboard. He grabbed it flimsy before letting it drown down the seats spacing _‘I’ll spot at that one gas station, last time I’ll get to use my ass.’_

“Anyways, I just wanted to let you know so that your boss wouldn’t surprise you with anything.” she stepped away from the truck, giving him a great big smile “Don’t worry though, that's only a teeny, tiny, little detail. The rest is nothing but praise!” 

He glanced over lazily, being met with her impossibly large smile, and two thumbs up held right up against her face.

In frustration pressed his hands to his face, and let out an equally frustrated groan.

He couldn’t destroy his paperwork, boss had enchanted them to be damn near-indestructible. Couldn’t throw them away either, they were cursed to just reappear until the moment he handed to turned them in.

And despite their cruelty, general disregard for the well being of the employee, and overall miser attitude, they held their work on a high standard. 

Of course this meant that any detraction or flaw was dealt with immediately and with little to no regard for who was to blame.

A chain effect was going to happen.

He’d had the paperwork to his boss, the boss would look over, see the review, and then begin a long process of punishing those responsible for it starting from the ones that received the order, to the ones that prepared it, the ones that loaded it on his truck, the ones that ensured everything was in place, and finally himself, the delivery-man.

There would be no mercy.

And here she was, smiling like she’d won the goddamn lottery, or was presented with the keys to the city. He truly, and as honest as he had ever been in life, or death, could understand how a girl like THIS, was supposed to one day rule over all Hell itself.

_ ‘Maybe those homeless bums were onto something with their shitty signs..' _

Still, there was a way he could avoid any trouble from his boss.

Customer was always right, right? 

If he got her to take back the review, then the Boss wouldn’t find out. Then his ass would remain where it belonged, either on the seat of his truck, or the white on a toilet.

Mentally, he prepped himself. 

Wasn’t charismatic. Wasn’t good looking. Hadn’t seen a women that wasn’t at the strip club or on TV. Probably smelt like gas station food too, but he would do this. He get her to take back the review.

He cleared his throat, which got her attention.

“Listen, you don’t unde-”

***KISH***

The sound of glass shattering pulled him from his thoughts, and game plan.

“Oh boy.” he heard her whisper under her breath as she took off back into the hotel, taking the chance to turn around and wave him goodbye.

Frantically jumped from his seat, peering his head out through his window.

“Oh! And just remember, if you’re ever looking for a place that’ll help you be the happiest you possible come on down to the Ha-”

***KISH***

_“ANGEL DUST?! ANGEL DUST YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”_ screamed a powerful female voice.

“Oh boy.” she repeated to, not finishing whatever it was she was going to say before she took the nearest door back into the hotel with both speed and urgency.

His hand reached flimsy outward, trying to call out for someone that wasn’t there anymore. All feeling left him as he fell back into his truck, and into his seat. 

‘That was that then’ with a loud groan he slammed his short hands on the steering wheel, hoping to vent some of the building frustration.

Instead he only had a feeling akin to nausea, looking back onto the loading bay through the rear view mirror, he watched the 

‘Buncha fucking freaks.’ he thought to himself, boringly wondering what the hell was going on inside this joke of a hotel that got the blonde to shut up.

**//**

**Happy Hotel, Main Lobby**

**//**

Charlie ran as fast as her stage shoes would allow her, which unfortunately wasn’t too fast, given how they weren’t made for running like this.

_ ‘Well, they say fashion is pa-’ _

***KISH***

_‘Move Charlie, Move!’_ hurrying her pace even more, she ignored the growing discomfort caused by her gorgeous shoes.

The day had started off so well too, she’d managed to wake up early, get the signs set up, do her session with Angel Dust, help Niffty with some of the cleaning around the Hotel, helped out Vaggie by getting the delivery checked in, and even almost managed to make friends with the friendly, if somewhat shy, driver.

Now her two friends were very likely fighting, tossing around fragile, but dangerous glass items if the shatter of glass was anything to go off of.

_‘Although, that could also be the windows…’_ if that was they case, then she’d have to contract the family glazier _‘Can’t have the windows being mismatched or anything.’_

Appearances, as her father said, were like book covers. No-one cared how nice the content was, if you couldn't first pull them in with a nice outside.

Of course he always told her that whenever he’d help her pick out her outfits, so she tried to  apply that philosophy sparingly.

Especially in regards to her chosen line of work.

_ “Damn Vaggie with an aim as sucky as yours, I’m surprised more guys hit on me than yo-SHIT!” *KISH!* _

_“Oh wow, that's soooo clever, what? Did you get your insults in the same place as you pick up those cheap fucks of yours?”_

_ “Trust me, they weren’t cheap you psycho-bitc-DAMMIT!” *KISH!* _

_ “Fine, free, whatever.” _

Turning the corner into the main lobby, she was forced to instantly duck as a giant bipedal-spider looking demon swooped past her as a white blur, ducking behind a large couch, and bringing with him a hail of knives.

The fast knives embedded themselves deeply into the wall with a loud *THUNK*.

Although they had landed above here her head or neck would reasonably be, she suddenly felt like hugging the floor was the much preferable option right about now.

“Holy shit! Charlie!” shouted her suddenly worried friend, her head pressed against the floor, she heard her quick footsteps as she rushed over to her “Charlie I didn’t hurt you did I?!”

Across from her, Angel Dust stood up, brushing his stripped white-suit clean of dust, and debris. At the same time he also puffed up his hair, bringing back any stray hairs that had come undone in the chaos.

“Hey! C’mon now you almost hit Charlie.” whined Angel Dust, though she couldn’t help but catch a mocking undertone to it “Psst, Charlie, I'm thinkin’ we should cut Vaggie loose. See, I’m tryin’ to rehabilitate myself over here, and I’m not sure I need all this negativity e-”

“What you need is a foot shoved so far up your ass you can taste whatever shit I stepped in this morning.” shot Vaggie, who reached down and gently pulled her back onto her feet, her expression softening as she patted Charlies shoulder clean.

“Charlie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that you were there, honest.” just then her soft expression and warm smile turned into a sneer, one sharp enough to cut steel, as she glanced over to Angel dust, who was still preoccupied with his looks.

He whipped out a small mirror from inside his coat, using his other hands to better arrange his hair 

“Maybe you should work on that ‘Shoot first and asks questions post-mortem’ attitude of yours Vag.”

“I'll start when you stop bringing in your customers here like it's a sex hotel, until then, I'm sure your ass wouldn't mind having something hard in it. You know, just to keep it busy.”

“Alright, Vaggie, maybe calm down just a teeny tiny bit-” Charlie was quickly caught off by Angel Dusts laugh.

“Ah, that's cute.” shutting the tiny mirror with a loud click “You insult like you aim, which by the way is absolutely shitty.”

He took long strides as he walked towards them, lowering his head to just a few inches from Vaggies face.

“Uh, Angel, personal space? You’re in her bubb-” Vaggie released her shoulder placing herself in front of her in an almost protective manner.

“Get out of my face.” Vaggie threatened, her tone deep.

Angel Dust smiles grew, almost as if it threatened to split his face. Charlie grabbed onto Vaggie’s arm, feeling the muscle tense up underneath her soft grey skin.

“Deep breathes Vag, deep breathes, c’mon do it wit-”

“You gonna try and hit with that awesome aim of yours?”

“Angel! St-”

“Charlies right behind me. So there's nothing standing between me, my knives, and your fluffy, white ass.”

“Vag-!”

“See Charlie? A total negative nancy this one.”

“Th-”

“Go fuck yourself Angel.”

“H-”

“Mmm, don’t have to. I got this little thing called charm, helps out a lot in that department, you should try some.”

“How about I pull out your teeth one by one? See if everyone appreciates a toothless blowjob.”

“See? And she has the weirdest tastes too.”

Suddenly, Charlie pushed herself in between the two. Pressing her hands to their faces, she gave both a quick shove, and with that, some much needed space.

“Okay!” a normally joyous tone underlined with a hint of frustration “Time out!” 

“Wha-?”

“Char-?”

Her fingers pressed against both their lips, stopping them .

“Sorry, but no, it's my turn to talk, okay?” giving them quick looks, Charlie held her fingers in place, feeling them mumbling something through them “OKAY?” 

With a bit of attitude, both Angel Dust, and Vaggie shook their heads in agreement. 

Smiling contently, she pulled her fingers away, quickly wiping away any drool they might have had on her pants.

Pressing the tips of her hands she turned to Angel Dust.

“Now Angel Dust, being that your both our first client, and our personal friend” a groan came from Vaggie “I’ve been willing to overlook some of your behaviors. However, the same rules that apply to everyone else here apply to you. This means we can’t have you bringing back anything that might encourage you to fully go back to your bad habits, right?”

Angel Dust scratched the back of his head, glancing off to the side.

“Right?” repeated Charlie stern-fully. Angel Dust gave a quick shake of his head.

“Yeah, sure.” almost in a bored tone, but one that acknowledge what she had said.

“Good, so I except that this will be the last time this happens. Now.” she began, turning to face her closest friend.

Currently Vaggie was rubbing one shoulder, glancing away like a child that had been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. 

It almost made her not want to scold her.

“Char-” but she was caught off as she met eyes with Charlies.

They weren’t angry or upset, but they were firm, and driven. 

“Vaggie…” began Charlie, her voice soft “I count on you more than anyone else in this Hotel. You know that, right?”

“Y-yeah.” and Charlie could tell Vaggie knew what she did, but she couldn’t play favorites.

“So then you know how short staffed we are, which means I have to do things around the Hotel that involves not being up in the lobby to great new clients. So I need you here keeping things under control.” she paused grabbing Vaggie hands into her own “I know how much Angel Dust can bother you, but you have to work on keeping your temper under control just as much as he needs to work on not sleeping with however offers him money.” Unlike Vaggie, she heard no complaint from Angel Dust, but that was expected; he was always more honest with himself and others.

“Could you please try and keep yourself controlled, just a little bit with him? A little patience goes a long way you know?” she said, running her hands over Vaggies rather smooth knuckles. 

Glancing up, Vaggie gave her a warm smile, once which Charlie returned.

Suddenly however, Charlie moved backwards, bringing Vaggie with her.

Without any warning, Charlie flung into the surprised arms of Angel Dust, who was quickly to try and pry her off of him, before Charlie came around, and wrapped her arms around the both of them.

Squeezing the both of them in a vice like grip, she then proceeded to lift them off the ground.

“C-c-harlie…!” wheezed out Vaggie, as she quickly turned into an unnatural shade of blue “T...t..oo… tight!”

Angel Dust on the other hand.

“A...a..almost…!” 

Releasing them, all three fell to the ground, and a chuckle coming from Charlie.

“Oh guys… phew… I didn’t know how much longer I could keep that up.” picking herself up, she offered a quick hand to them “Being all serious like that I mean. Was I pretty convincing or what?” 

As they stood up, both Vaggie and Angel Dust gave her odd looks, which confused her. Had she done something wrong?   


“So, hold up.” began Angel dust “That was all an act?” 

Charlie shook her head quickly.   


“Nope! I was serious, you have to follow the Hotel rules Angel Dust. So no more bringing your dates back here, and the same goes for your drug habits.” 

“And Vaggie, if you need a stress toy, just let me know, okay? Throwing knives at our recovering patients isn’t the way to go. This is supposed to be a happy environment, remember? Especially when it's one of our friends you're tossing knives at.”

Vaggie still gave her the same odd look, she decided the next thing to do was to assess how much damage they had done to the lobby. 

Despite the loud commotion the two had caused, the lobby was entirely empty

Thankfully, there wasn’t anyone around that got hurt, but she trusted Vaggie to enough that was never a concern. That just left the matter of cleaning up the lobby; although the shattered windows and broken lamps would be something for another day.

“Vaggie, do you think you could call Niffty down?” asked Charlie as she began pulling out the knives lodged the furniture. 

“Umm… Todays actually her day off, so…”As Charlie fell down pulling out a particularly embedded one with a rough pull, she turned her head back towards her friends.

“That's right. Well she deserves it. But shoot, well, it's not anything the three of u- Wheres Angel Dust?” without a sound, Angel Dust had completely vanished from Vaggies sight, who looked annoyed.

“Yeah, he took off the second you turned your back to us, ese pinche cabrón.” Vaggie then began aiding Charlie, pulling the various knife from the walls, paintings, and furniture “What about Razzle and Dazzle?”

“They’re busy with the load we got. Plus they look like they’re having a lot of fun, and I don’t wanna ruin that.”

“It might be an idea anyways. Oh, and did we get those “unstabbable” utensils you were talking about?”

“Yeah, and they’re perfect!”

“For what you paid for them, they’d better be.”

“C’mon on it wasn't that much, plus I had a coupon.” 

“Yeah a coupon that only kicked in after you bought a thousand of each of them. Even then, it only gave you three percent off.”

“A penny saved is a penny earn-” 

_ *BBBRRRNNNGGG* _

Their conversation was cut off quickly be the loud ringing of the lobby's phone.

Almost like a blur, Charlie dropped the various knives in her hands, letting them fall to the ground where they buried themselves into the carpet.

_‘A new client!’_ she thought to herself, almost unable to contain her excitement. 

Ever since Angel Dust entered the Happy Hotel, business has picked up, more clients, more attention, which often meant she’d get phone calls like she was now.

She took a moment to compose herself, clearing her throat, and calming down her excitement, which was a task in and of itself. Potential new clients always put her in the best of moods.

_ ‘Alright Charlie, calm yourself… calm yourself. Remember what Dad always said about being pushy. ‘It's always a good thing until you have restraining order.’ ‘ _

_ *BBBRRRN-* _

Grabbing the phone mid-ring, she quickly placed it over her ear.

“Happy Hotel, the happiest place in Hell, this is Charlie, how can I redeem you today?” she asked invitingly, hoping for a quick response, and a new client to be on their way. 

There was a happy laugh on the other side of the phone, and suddenly her heart felt like it was going to explode.

“Redemption? For me? Well, I can’t exactly fault you for being so confident, I did raise you after all.” the voice spoke, and suddenly Charlie let out a happy squeal.

“Dad! Oh my- How are you- Its been awhile since we- Oh shoot-Uh… I’ve just been so busy with the hotel that I-!” unable to find the right words, Charlie felt a hundred different questions run through her head. 

It had been quite sometime since she had left home to start her project. Because of its ambitious goals, she’d just been so busy that she never felt a moment where she could call and give the goods news to her parents.

Now she suddenly felt a bit bad; she’d wanted to do this all on her own as much as possible, which meant not asking for more from Dad or Mom than she felt she should.

But had they interpreted this as some sign of her abandoning, or ignoring them?

“Charlie, my little apple, you know I’d hate to be a bother, so if now's a bad ti-”

“NO!” she shouted, quickly wincing after realizing she’d cut her Dad off mid sentence “No… Ah… Now's a great time Dad, so uh, whats up?”

“Ah well, nothing much, I just thought about calling my little apple, see how your doing.” despite the interruption her Dad showed nothing but same warmth and concern as ever “I’m sorry I haven’t called much, I watched the news when you announced the Happy Hotel, and figured you must have a lot on your hands right now. The last thing I wanted was to come off like a nosy little worm, or worse, a helicopter parent.”

“Dad.” she said, twirling around a strand of hair around her finger in slight embarrassment “It's okay… truth be told I haven’t been trying myself, just… buried myself in work I suppose.”

“I know that feeling, why just earlier I met with all the Princes and Dukes, quite the boring affair, but a jobs a job as you know.” she raised a brow at that.

The Princes and Dukes? 

“Why did they want to talk with you?” they usually did things without her Dads consent “I mean, don’t they like doing things on their own?” 

Her Dad laughed at this.

“Hahaha! I’ll have to bring you along the next time, show them how fickle they really are.” her dad joked, but she wouldn’t mind meeting with them. 

Aside from some earlier birthdays, she never got a chance to really get to know them, but with her Hotel business starting, maybe they’d be interested?

“But anyways Charlie, how have you been? You’ve been eating well? You know what your mothers said about a young ladys look. Have you met anyone by chance? Maybe that spunky little friend of yours, hmm?” 

Charlie gave a quick glance to Vaggie, who was currently taking a knife off a family portrait, gave a quick smile and wave. A brief blush flushed over her cheeks, turning away just as quickly.

“D-dad!” she all but yelled; her Dad only replied with more laughter.

“Oh Charlie you are my joy!”

“Well… If you’re just gonna laugh at me, then I suppose I have to get back to the Hotel.” she raised her head proudly at her threat, and suddenly her Dads laugh died down.   


“Jokes aside, I’m really proud you’ve managed to see your vision through. Despite all those naysayers like Katie.” despite their rocky start, Charlie hoped that Katie would come around to her hotel at some point in the future “Actually, that does remind me, I was hoping you’d help me with something. Last minute sort of thing.”

“Really?” as far as she’d remember, her dad had never asked for anyone's help. He was someone that was able to accomplish most anything he set his sights on or tried his hand at. 

He’d even taught her how to pee upright.

So the thought that he was asking for help, let alone from his much younger, and if she were honest with herself, inexperienced daughter was something that was both flattering, and a bit worrying.

“Did you remember Uncle Azzael?” he asked her, and an odd sense of nostalgia filled her.

She was young, several centuries younger then when she last saw him, but she did remember him; although he wasn’t really her uncle, he’d been the only duke that regularly came to her birthday parties, though he always brought her odd presents like swords and maces. Eventually as a young girl, she took to calling him her uncle, since as far as she knew, her father didn’t have any siblings in Hell.

An intimidating, and powerful demon, but one of the few she ever saw her Dad talking with on a regular basis besides her mom and herself.

She remember crying for a week when she’d heard the other Princes and Dukes had imprisoned him for some unnamed crime.

Infact, it was her Dad that had been in-charge of his sentence. During that week, she remembered refusing to talk to her Dad.

“Yeah.” she said simply, not knowing why her Dad would bring up such an old name.

“Oh, sorry Charlie, I know how much you liked him, so I’ll make this brief. Around the time when I and the other Princes imprisoned him, we found that his newly born son had been kidnapped.”

Without knowing it, she’d brought a hand to her chest.

She was familiar with Gamori, Gamon, and Lusk, his children, though she’d never claim to be close with them, but Azzael had a new born son? Worse, that he was kidnapped?

“For the longest time, we didn’t know what happened to the poor boy… until recently that is. It seems he made a name for himself in the mortal world, working for them to kill our kind, and the other children of the earth. Terribly really, that they saw a weapon in an orphaned baby. Thankfully though, he's finally come home, but that's where I need you Charlie.” 

His tone wasn’t like anything she’d ever heard him use, a mixture of want, and needing coupled with a seriousness she’d never associate with him.

She said nothing, choosing to hear whatever her Dad said.

“He's going to be all alone, and with everything the humans have put into his head, I’m just so worried he won’t be able to find a place in here, he's quite the sensitive soul you see.” 

“Do you know where he is?” without having to say ‘yes’ Charlie had made up her mind.

It was hard being a newly damned soul, the realization of where you are, that you’re alone, trying to fend for yourself. It was an awful thing to think about.

So whether or not he was the son of Azzael, there wasn’t any chance she would ignore this. If there was anyway she could help, she would.

“Oh hes on his way to the city as we speak, should be there in about a day, maybe less.”

“And what does he look?”

“Tall, red, well-built, a strong chin, quite the looker too, has a lot of his Father in him. Believe me, he’ll stand out in the crowd, even in a place like Pentagram City.”

She thought about Uncle Azzael, how his powerful red form, and large horns gave him an almost regal presence surpassed only by her Dad and Mom. None of his children bore the same red she'd known him for, nor any other demon she'd known, so her Dad was at-least right about that.

“And his name?” there was a pause from her Dad just then, the brief static being the only thing she could hear.

Then he spoke.

“... Hellboy. The poor boys name is Hellboy.”


End file.
